


Of Gods and Monsters

by kingkitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Professor!Kylo, Student!Reader - Freeform, and mc is like goddamn, he is THAT hot professor, i am ready to fight on this, kylo is so blatantly kinky and horny on main, kylo with salt and pepper hair is gourmet kylo, modern! kylo, salt and pepper! kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkitten/pseuds/kingkitten
Summary: You weren’t like the rest of them, and often you found his eyes coming back to yours. Maybe it’s because you weren’t afraid of the darkness in his stare, but those eyes would always find you during lectures.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Of Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really inspired by @faestae and her On The Desk series to write about some good ol' Professor Ren. 
> 
> Also, with everything happening with school and stuff I've been thinking about hot kinky professors of uni classes' past.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Ch. 1 Men Are So Quick To Blame The Gods

You sat staring at the colossal man resting against the podium. His leather jacket tossed over the top of it. He never stood behind it, never used it like it was supposed to be used. He preferred to lean against the side of it, or as a coat rack. Never used it to hide just how massively encompassing he was. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. Thick salt and pepper hair fell loose around his face, only haphazardly tucked behind his ears. A long sharp face sprinkled with freckles and sunspots and a faint scar running diagonally along his right eye socket. Beautiful long Roman nose and piercing dark brown eyes and full pink lips, the man looked like he stepped out of the literature he taught about.

It was a small class of only about 8, 12 on a good day. You were this course as an elective for your major. Your friend had told you it was an interesting but pretty easy course, however, this was Professor Ren’s first semester teaching and he was not following any of the previous professor’s guidelines.

The lecture today was about Homer’s _Odyssey_ and the morality of the hero in question. Professor Ren’s dark eyes sparkled as he talked about his pedagogy. He lectured on and began to leave questions hanging in the air. As he spoke, he perambulated about, his eyes glancing from student to student. You could feel the heat of the students around you, one by one, their gazes falling to the pages of their books as he looked at them. Sweet sheepish girls, red flush evident on their cheeks, looking away from his molten gaze. But not you. His eyes found yours and you stared back defiantly, not falling prey to the depth of his gaze.

You weren’t like the rest of them, and often you found his eyes coming back to yours. Maybe it’s because you weren’t afraid of the darkness in his stare, but those eyes would always find you during lectures. You liked the blatant sexuality, the heat in his gaze. You had a feeling it wasn’t purposeful, the man just oozed sex appeal. You enjoyed the heat. Maybe a little too much. You had caught yourself getting wet when he would talk about erotic themes in literature.

There was a game you liked to play with Professor Ren. Usually, you’d sit at the front of the class but you noticed when you would sit in a different seat, his eyes would always find you and he would inadvertently stand at the front of your row. Sometimes you’d purposefully avoid eye contact with him. You’d stare at the podium and he would inevitably walk to the podium, you’d look at the projector and he would then unconsciously walk there. You’d finally look back at him and his brow would be furrowed. You would always bite your lip to keep from smiling.

You found yourself enjoy more toying with the professor. You started wearing some of your more sheer bras because the room was always so cold and with everyone facing the front of the class, he was the only one that could see your hard nipples. You’d caught him staring once or twice and you had never felt so exhilarated.

And when he asked a question, God, it’s like he could just see how bad you wanted him. He would just immediately look over to you, head cocked without you even raising your hand or saying anything. You were one of the only people that spoke in class. It was like he knew what you had to say even before you had spoken. Honestly, it just felt like each class was a long conversation between just the both of you. Such was the case when he asked,

“Odysseus, while he may be the anti-hero, is also the character that we side with, that we feel sympathy for, why do you think that is?”

He looked to you and you questioned him back.

“Why is it assumed that we’re supposed to feel sympathy for him. Just because he’s the main character? It feels like he’s a sociopath just playing out whatever roles he thinks will gain him sympathy or power. Just because Athena is infatuated with him does that mean we as the reader have to as well?"

His eyes burned into you as you reeled in the afterglow of your little rant over the Homeric hero. Where had all that come from? I mean, you did despise the main character but that was a lot.

“That is an interesting question,” he said.

He opened his mouth to continue but the other students were already packing up their bags. His eyes broke from yours as he addressed the class about an upcoming assignment. You started putting your books away, wanting to finish your discussion when you heard a door slam. Professor Ren had already left. You frowned, getting up from your seat. Well, he had office hours after class, so you made up your mind to get some answers after you bought lunch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you got to his office you noticed the door was left open just a crack. You gave a short knock on the large oak door and were greeted with a deep,

“Come in.”

You stepped inside and shut the door behind you. The first thing you felt were his eyes burning holes into you, you could feel the tension begin to drip down the walls of his tiny office.

“(Y/N),” he said, his voice gruff.

“Professor Ren,” you said, taking a seat in front of his desk and setting your bag down.

“I came to finish the discussion from class, you never answered my question,” you said.

Trying not to let yourself be affected by the uncomfortable energy palpable in the room. Trying not to notice how his shirt was open one more button and his hair was more tousled than usual.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to be here.”

“Excuse me?”

A flash of heat and embarrassment was working its way up your chest.

“You have office hours now, right?”

He didn’t say anything, just stared, as though trying to decipher you.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” you said confused. But a voice at the back of your mind said you knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Do you really think you can get a better grade by trying to seduce me? I see the way you look at me in class, the way you undress me with your eyes,” he finally said.

Your jaw dropped open. You were speechless; flustered. You were sure your face was red now. You weren’t expecting him to be so blunt. He wasn’t wrong about the blatant staring, because hell he was the one that started it. But seducing him for a good grade? How dare he.

“How dare you. You think that because I participate, because I stare back at you like you stare at me, that I’m trying to get ahead in class? I’m a good student, good enough that I wouldn’t have to fuck you for a good grade.”

He didn’t say anything. Just kept staring and finally, it was getting on your nerves.

“Besides you’re the one that talks so heavily about your masochistic desires in class so thinly veiled behind literature.”

He raised his eyebrows, as though he was surprised you had noticed. Finally, you had gotten a reaction out of the marble man.

“If that’s all you’ve got to accuse me of, I’ll be on my way.”

You got up, grabbing your bag, unable to think straight after that confrontation. You turned to leave before he could think of something else to accuse you of.

“(Y/N),” he said, his voice was a deep rumble and you felt your legs turning to jelly.

But you didn’t turn around out of self-respect and the fear that you might lose all self-respect and turn into a puddle at the man’s feet.

“Sit down,” he said.

You stood in place, frozen, weighing your options.

“I’m not asking,” he repeated.

You steeled yourself, planning to stare holes in him when you turned and saw the predatory look in his eyes. A flush of annoyance or something else was pinking his cheeks. You sat back down and pressed your legs together, hiding you want to whimper under an annoyed huff.

You were upset with yourself for being so turned on by this infuriating man.

“I apologize for accusing you of trying to get a better grade, by trying to fuck me.” He said enunciating the last part.

The whimper you were trying to hold in slipped from your lips and he pounced on it. Your cheeks were red and you knew you were fucked now.

A deafening silence settled between the both of you before he _tsk_ -ed with those beautiful plush lips of his.

“You really are a bad girl, aren’t you?”

He continued.

“I bet you wanted me to confront you, didn’t you? Wanted to get in trouble for all your little antics. Wanted me to, punish you.”

You bit your lip and you shifted in your seat. God, you were so wet, dripping for this man. You needed to get a grip on this situation.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to be here, Professor,” you replied, drowning in the way his pupils were blown. Watching him, watch you with rapt curiosity, a cat toying with its prey.

Your mouth was wet, just thinking of how big he was, how easily he could pick you up and throw you down on his desk, and fuck you senseless. God, he probably had a huge cock too. 

* “Men are so quick to blame the gods,” you started.

“You’re playing with fire, little mouse,” he said, his voice gravelly.

You shivered involuntarily at the pet name he had given you.

He licked his lips.

You were consumed with the being before you.

“I hope I didn’t make this, hard for you, Professor,” you said, leaning in.

You were about to tease him more when a knock on the door shook you both out of your trance. You sat upright, taking a shaky breath.

“One moment,” he called out, his voice just as unstable. In shock, your hands just began gathering your things once again as if on autopilot, mind blank. You barely registered the hand encircling your wrist. Professor Ren tugged you to face him.

He leaned over the desk and pulled your hand onto his clothed erection, you gasped and he brought his face to your ear.

“Not hard for me, little mouse.”

His lips just ghosted the shell of your ear and he pulled away from you. He released your hand and in a move of sheer confidence or stupidity, you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips onto yours. The kiss was desperately sloppy and carnal. You pulled away before he could pull you back to him. You patted at your mouth and took another shaky inhale. He stared at you, more hungry than ever. You bit your lip, still feeling the pressure of the kiss, as you hurriedly grabbed your belongings. You patted at your mouth and hopped you looked presentable.

You gave him one last look. Those dark eyes burning into you as always.

“See you in class, professor.”

And with that, you left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You didn’t sit in the front of the class after that, you didn’t know what to make of the situation, and he stopped walking around the front of the class. He didn’t look to you for questions and you tried to not answer as many. But sometimes, against his better judgment it seemed, his eyes would find yours and you would feel the fire start again in your stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,, so it's been like 4 years since I've posted anything and this is my first Star Wars piece and don't you worry, smut is to come in chapter two, I pinky promise. 
> 
> *The full quote is:  
> “Men are so quick to blame the gods: they say  
> that we devise their misery. But they  
> themselves- in their depravity- design  
> grief greater than the griefs that fate assigns.”


End file.
